Along with the development of a wireless broadband access technology and industry, services with a wireless network card which may help a user to access a wireless network anytime anywhere as an important part in the wireless network are more and more required. At present, a user not only makes requirements on performance of a wireless network card, but also has higher and higher requirements on its appearance.
At present, most of mainstream wireless network cards adopt Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces, and may be divided into direct plug-in wireless network cards and rotary wireless network cards. A direct plug-in wireless network card usually adopts a cap design to avoid a USB interface being exposed and easily damaged, but a cap is easily lost; and a rotating shaft is arranged in a rotary wireless network card, so that a USB interface is rotated into a body of the wireless network card when the wireless network card is not used, and the USB interface is unlikely to be damaged during storage. However, a metal dome fixed in a hot melting manner in a structural part of the rotary wireless network card is required to be kept at a certain upwarping angle to ensure good connection between the metal dome and a metal shielding casing of a main board, but the upwarping angle of the metal dome may not be ensured to be completely consistent in a manufacturing process, so that the rotary wireless network card is low in consistency, and low-frequency antenna performance of the rotary wireless network card is poorer than that of a direct plug-in wireless network card.
In order to solve the problem of poorer low-frequency antenna performance of a rotary wireless network card, manners of increasing a diameter of a grounding wire, additionally arranging a connecting wire between a main board and a USB interface, spraying a conductive paint onto a structural part of the wireless network card, adhering conductive foam, increasing a width of a metal dome, and the like are usually adopted in the related art, and however, each manner may greatly increase cost of the wireless network card.